Storage networks, such as storage area networks (SANs), are used to interconnect different types of data storage systems with different types of servers (also referred to herein as “host systems”). Some servers involve various hardware such as data storage media, storage controllers, memories, and the accompanying power systems, cooling systems, etc.
Storage controllers control access to data storage media and memories in response to read and write requests. The storage controllers may direct the data in accordance with data storage devices such as RAID (redundant array of independent disks), JBOD (just a bunch of disks), and other redundancy and security levels. As an example, an IBM® ESS (Enterprise Storage Server) such as a DS8000 series has redundant clusters of computer entities, cache, non-volatile storage, etc.